Army Of Grey/Part 2
He continues walking to get back to the fort. This time, he is stopped and surrounded by more Greys. They appear to now be wearing their officer uniforms again. They line up and let their leader walk in, who is none other than Intelligence, the Grey Smurf. Intelligence: Impressive. I didn’t think you would survive Number 777. Don’t even bother using that mechanical spinning sword. My soldiers’ suits are composed of metallic alloys that keep us protected from your spinning blades and of course, the element of fire. If you truly are an intelligent life form like myself, then I suggest you drop your swords and surrender to us. Glovey frowns and pulls the cord to activate the Clockwork Saw. He then clashes the Clockwork Saw with their swords and spears. Unfortunately, only the wooden hilts break. Glovey would swing and slash at the Greys, but there would be no effect, Many Greys end up using their strength to keep swinging at the blade of the Clockwork Saw until it got dull and was no longer sharp. It finally turned off and Glovey panicked to try and get it to run again. He begins to hit it to try and turn it on. Glovey: No! No! No! Come on… Come on… Work… The Greys all grab Glovey and tie him up. They take him prisoner again and carry off with him. Rather than going back to their village, he is taken into Aksel’s chapel. The place appears to be in ruins. The windows are broken, most of the benches are destroyed, and many of the religious statues appear to be vandalized. The scary image of the dark church brings chills to Glovey’s spine. He is finally brought near a big fire. Intelligence: Do you like what we did to the place? An improvement if I do say so myself. But enough fooling around… Tell us where the long life stone is. Glovey: The long life stone?! Grr… Nemesis… So he is behind this… Where are you Nemesis?! The Grey makes a frown and slaps Glovey and punches his face as he is held down. Intelligence: Don’t worry about Nemesis. Worry about what I will do to you… NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU HIDE THE LONG LIFE STONE! Glovey shakes his head negatively. Intelligence: I warned you. Now… it’s time to dispose of you. The Grey leader pulls out his sword to finish off Glovey. Intelligence: You see Mr. Glovey Smurf, I know you figured out that our weakness included fire and being chopped off. Well now I will cut you to pieces and watch your flesh burn. Servus Der behandschuhten Schlumpf! Aksel: Usually a conversation is started by saying, “Grüß Gott…” The Greys turn around to see a dark hooded figure standing in the shadows. Glovey recognizes it as the hooded Aksel, yet remains silent. Intelligence: Hmm…. You carry our manners and language, and yet… I do not recognize you from our ranks. Aksel: I’m going to have to disagree with you Mr. Grey Smurf because I sense no sign of manners in you. Especially when entering the Lord’s home and vandalizing everything. Intelligence: Mr. Grey Smurf? So, you’re one of those inferior ones… Who are you? Aksel: Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a Smurf in a hood. Intelligence: Arrest the filzee Smurf! Aksel pulls out of his robes a Crucifix and holds it in front of them. With his other hand, he pulls out candles and throws them on the Grey Smurfs, which land on their feet. The candles then roll down to Glovey Smurf. Aksel then begins to use his cross as a weapon by bashing the Greys on their heads and hitting them with it. The Greys all use their spears to try and hit him, yet he moves very fast. Glovey watches surprised as he had never seen this side of Aksel before. Aksel then knocks down all the attacking Greys and sprinkles Holy Water at Intelligence. The Grey captain stays silent and smirks. Intelligence: You call that an attack? I am not amused, yet I continue to be fascinated with you. It will please me to destroy you slowly. Take off that hood and fight me. Aksel: I will nt. I do not believe in such barbaric forms. What I did was not fight, but defend. Intelligence: How do you expect to win and save your village with that attitude? Tell me Smurf… How does it feel when the one you call God isn’t around when you need him? All the Greys begin to laugh maniacally. Glovey appears free and he walks over to where Aksel is. The Greys stop laughing and appear smirking. Intelligence: Go on! Hmph! Two Smurfs make no difference. Do you really think you can slay us?! Ha ha ha! Glovey: If you guys were paying attention, you would’ve noticed that you died five minutes ago. Intelligence: What?! The Greys turn around and notice the small fire appearing larger and the candles appear attached to the jackets of some Grey Smurfs and lighted too. They all begin to panic and try to remove them, only to have their hands get lighted with fire. They all run around burning and tripping into the fire, until Intelligence is left alone. Intelligence: This isn’t over! As I speak, your precious Smurfette is being converted into our ranks whether she likes to or not. Glovey: You lay a finger on her and I will be making your body into my dance floor. Intelligence: And here I thought Smurfs were supposed to be “friendly” and “peaceful.” Then again, you don’t really look like a Smurf. Glovey runs to attack Intelligence, who quickly throws a bomb on the ground, which turns into smoke. When the smoke clears up, Only Glovey and Aksel are seen. Aksel finally uncovers his face to speak to Glovey. Glovey: How did you know they were made of wood or trees, or whatever… Aksel: While I was hiding, I began my own hunt to stop these monsters who vandalized God’s home and our very way of life. I followed behind you after you escaped and saw you defeat some. I also heard how the wizard Nemesis is behind this as well. Glovey: Oh my gosh! Aksel! We need to hurry! They’re going to hurt Smurfette! She didn’t escape! Let’s go! Glovey pulls the Clockwork Saw and runs with Aksel back to the camp to meet up with Papa Smurf and Handy. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! What happened?! I thought you were gone again, Glovey. We were getting ready to get you again. Handy: My Clockwork Saw! Oh… but what happened to it? Glovey: It stopped working… I was unable to defend myself until Aksel came to my rescue. This is all the doing of Nemesis. Papa Smurf: Yes, where is Friar Smurf anyways? Glovey: Why, he’s right… huh… uhm… Glovey turns around and notices Aksel was gone. Grandpa: Nemesis is after the long life stone again. Glovey: Yes, but I know how to stop the Greys. They’re not really made of flesh, but of wood. Nothing else will hurt them unless you chop them like wood, or burn them like wood. We will all need to work together to stop them before it is too late… Papa Smurf: Too late? Glovey breaks into tears. Glovey: They want to mess up Smurfette so she can join them. Why does everyone try to mess her up?! And the poor Smurflings… they’re just children… Glovey makes his hands into fists and drops on the ground, hitting it. Glovey: How could they dare harm innocent children?! Papa Smurf, I will go all out even without my super powers. If I must die, then so be it. Papa Smurf: Well Glovey, there are not many of us left… Grandpa: We will need an army of warriors. Claire: My clan! From behind the small crowd of the survivors emerges Claire, who walks forward. Claire: Papa Smurf, don’t forget that I come from a clan of warriros. Glovey: The Scottish Smurf village! We can have Gutsy Smurf come and help us. Papa Smurfs: Great Smurfs! Why didn’t I think of this myself? Claire: I volunteer to go and retrieve my old clan to help us! I too have a score to settle with these dastardly devils! If they hurt my Clumsy… Papa Smurf: Very well Claire, but I can’t have you travel alone. Claire: Yah think just because I be a wee small gal that I can’t take care of me self?! Papa Smurf: No! No! It’s not safe for anyone to be alone and that’s an order! Hefty! Tuffy! Go with Claire! Take Feathers with you, and good luck. The rest of us need to plan how to rescue everyone else. Glovey, you were there. What do you remember? Glovey gathers with the Smurfs as they all appear to be talking and planning. Back in the Grey’s village, Smurfette and the Smurflings appear in a cell room with the Grey Smurf leader Bucky and the Great Chief. Bucky appears to be wearing a white coat as he inspects the Smurflings and Smurfette. The Great chief no longer wears his military jacket or hat. He now wears the red Smurf hat and pants, similar to Papa Smurf. Great Chief: I don’t see what those Smurfs see in this clothing or style of dressing. Bucky: Not to worry my Fuhrer. I am not sure how this is possible, but these Smurfs contain a powerful aura, essence per say. Think of that power… Great Chief: Power eh? Perhaps we can extract the essence of all the prisoners and use their power to locate the long life stone and overthrow Nemesis. Bucky: Fuhrer, would that be proper? Great Chief: you are my closes comrade. I tell you these truths in return of your loyalty and I will not TOLARATE ANY QUESTIONING OF MY ORDERS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR WORM?! Bucky: My apologies Fuhrer…I shall carry on with your plans. Bucky goes over to Smurfette. Bucky: Since you refused to cooperate with us, you will now meet your new leader. The Great chief walks over to Smurfette dressed as Papa Smurf. Smurfette: You won’t fool anyone troll! The Great Chief heads over to the prisons and the Smurfs can be heard cheering and calling him Papa Smurf. Smurfette Oh noo……. Bucky: The Fuhrer has taken a liking in you, as have I… I can assure you freedom if… if we work something out… The Gre officer begins to grin as he gets closer to Smurfette to try and kiss her. Snappy quickly jumps and pokes Bucky’s eyes and pulls on his nose. Snappy: Take that Yucky! Both Snappy and Slouchy laugh and high-five each other. Bucky: Grr! I’ll get you brats later. I was just hoping the original Smurfette would fall for my charms. Smurfette: Original? Bucky: You can come in your higness. Smurfette and the Smurflings are surprised to see another Grey in the form of Smurfette; the Grey Smurf version of Smurfette, known as the Grey Queen. Bucky: Like looking at a mirror. Heh heh heh! The Grey counterpart of Smurfette appears identical to the real Smurfette, except for her red eyes and officer uniform. Bucky: Boys and girls, meet the Grey Queen. Grey Queen: This is who I am based off from? Why does she dress so primitive?! Eww! And I hate children! Yuck! Snappy: You’re a monster! Grey Queen: Psh! What…ever… Hmm… Number 777 won’t be able to tell the difference. Hmm, I heard he was quite handsome too. But don’t worry, I’ll do a better job to please him than you ever could. Smurfette can’t help but to jump and strangle her Grey counterpart. Both are seen throwing punches at each other. Grey Smurfs dressed in Smurf clothes rush in and pul them apart. Grey Queen: We personally despise children, but you’ll all be replaced with the superior Greys. It won’t be long until you see the Grey Smurflings next. Sassette: you won’t get away with this Queen Meanie! Glovey escaped! He’s got magic! Nat: He’s going to kick all your Smurfs! Grey Queen: Really now because… ahem… The Grey Queen smirks and makes her voice soft and identical to Smurfette’s. Grey Queen: Glovey would never hurt me because he loves me so much… Bwa ha ha! Back in the Smurfs’ village, the remaining Smurfs are seen helping Aviator repair the Aero-Smurf. Grandpa, Glovey, and Blacksmith are seen sharpening spears and swords. Papa Smurf, Timber, and Handy are seen repairing the Clockwork- Saw together. Papa Smurf mixes his potions together to create a combustion fluid that will power the saw. Papa Smurf: I worry how my little Smurfs are handling. Just the thought of them being captives fills me with pain. Handy: Not to worry Papa Smurf. We will save them and fix everything. Blacksmith is seen finishing on Glovey’s sword. Blacksmith: Here you go, Glovey. To be honest, not much could be done with this. The sword somehow repaired itself. Glovey: Whoa… Where did you get this again, Grandpa? Grandpa: Well, when I was younger and I was questing to fix the long life stone, I… wait.. Glovey, the story will have to wait for another time. We need to make sure the stone is still safe. Follow me. Glovey puts the sword on his back and follows Grandpa to his house. He follows him to his secret room. Glovey is relieved to see the babies are still safe as they appear sleeping and yawning. Grandpa: Great Smurfs! Glovey: I’m sorry Grandpa. I didn’t know where else to hide them. Grandpa: I’m just feeling Smurfy to know that they’re safe. Now then, grab a shovel and follow me. We’re going to get that long life stone. Glovey and Grandpa grab shovels and they sneak off to the spot where the long life stone is and begin to dig until they finally reach the box with the lock. Glovey: Huh? That’s the long life stone? The fake stone Mother Nature had made me, didn’t look like that… Grandpa shakes his head negatively. Grandpa: That’s not it, Glovey. It’s inside the box. Grandpa pulls out a key from his beard and he unlocks the box and both gaze at the shining stone. Glovey: Right… I see it now. Grandpa: We need to take this back with us. As you can see based on all these holes, they have already begun to search for the… Grandpa is interrupted by the cry of the Grey Queen. Grey Queen: Glovey! Glovey! The fake Smurfette runs to hug Grandpa. Glovey: Uhm… yeah. I’m Glovey, remember? What did they do to you… Grey Queen: Uh… I knew it was you. I was just uh… feeling like hugging uhm… err… Fuzzy Smurf? Beardie Smurf? Glovey: They really did mess with your head. My gosh… What did they do to your eyes… Glovey begins to think deeply. Glovey: (Thoughts) This isn’t Smurfette… Grey Queen: Huh… well, they tried to fight us all, but we ended up defeating them and everything is okay now. SO is that the long life stone? Grandpa squints his eyes and signals at Glovey, who understands what is going on here. Glovey: It’s not… It’s my gem… Grey Queen: Your… gem? The Grey Queen begins to think as well as she stares at Glovey. Grey Queen: (Thoughts) His gem? This must be where he gets the magic those brats were talking about. Or is this the rock the others wanted? I may be able to lure him. Glovey: What are you thinking of, Smurfette? Grey Queen: I was just waiting for when you were going to decide when you were going to help me bring everyone back home, that is all. Glovey: Lead the way then. Glovey holds onto the long life stone and pretends to put it back on the box. Glovey: Here you go Grandpa, the stone is back in the box! Glovey then winks and shows Grandpa the stone. From far away, Feathers is seen landing on the forest near the entrance to a small community with more strong and tough looking Smurfs with heavy eyebrows and muscular bodies. On top of a tower, an elder is seen watching Claire, Tuffy, and Hefty getting off Feathers. The elder wears a tartan at, a kilt, and his Smurf pants. He is seen leaning on his walking stick. Smurf to [[Army Of Grey/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:Army Of Grey Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles